I don't like Mondays
by Skarla
Summary: Heero gets fed up with people continously teasing his partner. one shot, slight hints of 1x2, but no outright slash, or even concrete hints. Loosely based on the song by Bob Geldof. Loosely.


I don't own GW… wish I did! And my laptop has died on me! DIED, I tell you! sniffs so… here is a little GW ficlet for you. Hints of 1x2, but nothing concrete. …I hate the keyboard on this computer…

Heero watched from the end of the corridor as Duo wound his way towards him, to a background accompaniment of whispered insults. It all came to a head when one boy reached out and cruelly yanked the long brown braid swinging behind the lithe pilot. Duo was jarred to a halt. The braided boy swung round, clearly about to smash his fist into the smirking face behind him. But he checked himself just in time, not wanting to blow their cover.

To hell with the cover. Heero had had enough.

He stalked down the corridor, favouring all he passed with the infamous Yuy glare. Once he reached the pair, one who was staring at him curiously, the other warily, he grabbed the wrist of the annoying boy and growled.

"Let go of him."

"Make me!" the boy said insolently.

"Heero… blowing the cover isn't gonna do a lot for the mission!" Duo whispered frantically. The boy pulled his hair again and tears of pain sprung to the violet eyes.

"Itai! That hurt!"

Heero saw red. Something inside his head snapped. He laid out the annoying boy with a neat side chop to the neck, grabbed Duo by the hand and took off down the corridor, dragging the other pilot with him.

"01, are you outta your mind? You knocked him out!" Duo screeched.

"He hurt you."

"Well, yeah, but don't you think that was a little drastic?"

"No."

Duo gave up and ran faster, pulling parallel to Heero who still hadn't let go of his hand. They burst through the main doors and bounded down the steps, heading for Duo's motorbike. Duo clambered on, settling his black helmet firmly on his head. He passed Heero his blue helmet and waited while the Japanese teen climbed on behind him. To his surprise, instead of reaching for the handholds behind him, Heero grabbed onto his waist.

"Huh?"

"Shut up, baka, and drive this thing!"

"Mission accepted!"

Duo turned the key and soon they were speeding along the highway towards their safe house. Heero relaxed against Duo's back, making the longhaired teen chuckle.

"This week took a lot out of you, huh?"

"Thank God it's Friday."

The weekend was spent fairly quietly. They did all their homework, Duo persuaded Heero to go to a club with him, Heero ended up practically carrying Duo home, and they blew up an Oz base 50 miles away, further down towards the coast.

On Sunday, Heero dragged Duo to a stable, much to the amusement of the owner, and proceeded to teach Duo to ride 'properly'.

"And I need to know how to do this because…?" Duo asked.

"It's a useful skill, you never know when you might need it."

"Like lip reading?" Duo asked, grinning cheekily.

"Shut up and ride."

"Hai, Sensai!"

On Monday morning, Duo found himself locked in the apartment. Locked in his bedroom in a locked apartment. With no keys, and his lockpicking tools missing.

"Huh?!"

The pilot grumbled, wrinkled his nose and began to search the base of his braid, thanking Shinigami for battlefield habits. He pulled out a piece of bent wire and knelt by his door. It took longer than he liked, but soon he was pulling open the door and making a beeline for the bathroom still yawning.

It wasn't 'till he had taken a shower and was braiding his hair as he waited for the kettle to boil that he glanced at the clock.

"Hells, 9.00! I am so late! Wonder why Heero didn't want me to go to school today?"

Duo quickly grabbed an apple and set to work on the front door. He soon had it open, and slammed it carelessly behind him – earning himself a shout of protest from the tenants next door – as he slid down the banisters.

As he had suspected, his motorbike was still there. He would have woken at the sound of his engine. Having no keys was not a problem, the bike was rather heavily customised. He slid the bottom bar of his cross into a slot, which pushed back a flap, revealing a small keypad. He quickly typed in the code and the bike roared into life.

Soon Duo was on his way to the school, wondering what the hell he would find when he got there.

Heero paced down the corridor, shooting at everything that moved and leaving bloody footprints as he passed.

Eventually, there was no one else to shoot, and the walls were stained with blood. However, his hands were clean. The sound of a motorbike pulling up made him smile. His getaway vehicle, just in time.

Duo parked the bike and raced up the steps, noting with horror the bodies strewn everywhere. As he reached the top, a figure pushed his way out of the door, bloodstained trainers leaving crimson tracks on the white marble.

"Heero?"

"Get the bike, Maxwell. Let's get out of here. We were leaving soon anyway."

Duo walked back to the bike, trying to piece together what the hell had just happened. "Heero, did… was… did Oz attack, and you knew before of somethin'? What happened?"

Heero looked faintly embarrassed. He quickly jammed his helmet on his head and climbed onto the bike. Duo sighed and started the engine. As they roared back to the safe house to pack, he heard Heero whisper through the intercom he had installed in the helmets.

"I don't like Mondays."

Owari. Uh... reviews, please? puppy dog eyes


End file.
